


A Girl and a Zombie Stein?

by Hikarutotheheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Descendants - Freeform, Disney, Disney Channel, F/M, Love, Zombies, dcom - Freeform, disney movie, dove cameron - Freeform, meg donnelly, milo manheim - Freeform, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarutotheheart/pseuds/Hikarutotheheart
Summary: A descendants and Zombies crossover. Zed is a kid from the isle, son {creation} of franken stein {not franken stein's monster}. He is a zombie and stein mix in this au. Addison is the daughter of Anna and Kristoff which kind of explains the white hair. Skipping a generation she has the same powers as Elsa and her great aunt {Anna and Elsa's mom's sister from Once upon a time}.





	A Girl and a Zombie Stein?

Hearing the familiar sound ring in his ear he sighed. Another day in this dreary town, great. Feeling the stitches at his wrists he ripped off his hand and threw it at the alarm clock to make it stop. Eventually he sat up in his bed stretching his arms above his head. As he bent down he heard a giant explosion sound which seemed to be coming from down stairs. Slightly concerned he attached his hand back to his arm and walked to the door opening it slowly. As he opened the door he noticed splatters of different colours all over the walls. Trying to force a small smile he asked.

"Oh man…." He said. Obviously, it was the incorrect answer cause the middle-aged lady just glared at him.

{Flashback}

When his dad had kicked him out of the house, calling him a 'failed project' he came across this shop. Walking through the door I heard a lady screaming and throwing things around as a little girl rushed past his hip. Looking back at the girl he noticed her splatter painted dress and messy buns. With a confused glance he looked back just to be face to face with a middle-aged woman full of rage. She then took a moment to look over and noticed his green hair. Stopping in her tracks from chasing her child she stepped back.

"Ahhhhh that child!" She yelled, grabbing the boy's collar and pulling his face close to hers.

"You, you're my new serv- I mean hair dresser. Room's upstairs." she said letting go of his collar. He reached up to his collar and took a gulp and a deep breath now that he could breathe again. Seeing no other choice in accommodation he walked inside the shop. Guess this is a place he could call home, he thought as he caught an apron that was thrown his way from the lady.

"And the names Tremaine, Lady Tremaine".

{Flashback ended}

"Get down here and clean this mess!" She yelled, marching up the stairs and slamming her door shut. He let out his second sigh of the day once she was gone. Quickly changing into his apron and a maroon shirt with pants that reached half way between his knees and ankles. He'd been living at the Tremaine's for only a few months now, but he knew the rules from the get go. Do what she says unless you want to see the pits of hell. Rushing down the stairs he grabbed the mop from the side of the room and then took a close look at the damage. Purple splatters… all over the wall. He shrugged and began to mop the place's effected by the explosion. Letting his mischievous side overtake him while he mopped he slid and created dance moves with mop as he mopped. When he dropped the mop he heard screams coming from upstairs and he winced, picking up the mop and going back to cleaning. Ever since that Mal girl got her hair done by Lady Tremaine's daughter she hasn't been able to replicate the same colour since. Who thought such trying to make such a simple colour could turn into this.

Just as he put the mop back in the bucket to rinse out the purple he heard someone come through the door. But, unlike other customers, their footsteps were fast approaching him. Turning around he put his arms out ready to protect himself if necessary. Reflex's is a talent that most people have on the isle due to the amount of criminal activity that occurs. But when the man stopped in his tracks and hid under one of the tables he lowered his hands with confusion. Crouching down he was able to get a better look of his face. His eyes widened as he noticed the familiar facial features that were on the many many posters around the Isle.

"King Ben?!"


End file.
